Sacrifice
by Fleur Cauldwell
Summary: Souvenez vous que pour déchiffrer l'avenir il faut connaître le passé... Le début peut vous paraître banal mais attendez vous à être surpris!
1. Chapitre 1 : La mission de Drago Malfoy

__* C'est une dramione ._  
__* L'histoire se passe à Poudlard pendant leur septième année._  
__* Dumbledore est mort mais personne ne sais qui la tué à part le trio et drago._  
__* Hermione & Draco sont préfets en chef (ne vous arrêtez pas à sa s'il vous plait, sa peut paraître "cliché" mais attendez la suite s'il vous plait)._  
__* L'histoire se déroule sur 2 ans._  
__* Il reste des horcruxes à détruire._  
__* Cette fiction pourra peut-être contenir des lemons._  
__* Cette fiction est écrite par Fleur Cauldwell (moi)._  
__* Il y aura beaucoup d'éléments des reliques de la mort._

__* Dobby n'est pas un elfe libre dans ma fiction (sorry ^^')_

_Je suis loin d'être une pro de l'écriture et je suis sûre que ce chapitre contient énormément de fautes mais essayez d'être indulgents. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture x_

_PS: cette fiction est présente sur skyblog, elle est non finie. (pour éviter d'être accusé du plagiat de ma propre fanfic)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : La mission de Drago Malfoy

Allongé sur son lit à baldaquin et sa couverture de soie, il se demandait à combien de réunions il aurait l'obligeance d'assister.

Malgré la chaleur inhabituelle et insupportable que subissait Londres, le manoir de la famille Malefoy n'en restait pas moins glacial. Le soleil essayait de pénétrer la chambre de Drago, qui lui, avait mis ses bras sur son visage, tellement il ne supportait plus cette lumière qui lui arrachait les yeux.

Lucius Malefoy, père de Drago et époux de Narcissa, autrefois Narcissa Black, était un fidèle Mangemort et partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Durant les deux mois de vacances précédant la rentrée, et par la même occasion la dernière année à Poudlard pour le jeune Drago, âgé de maintenant dix-sept ans, avait eu lieu de nombreuses réunions au manoir en compagnie de Lord Voldemort ainsi que ses fidèles partisans, dont Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Lestrange. Tous avides de pouvoir et inconditionnels du Sang Pur.

Drago avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement mauvais, mais au fond de lui-même, il ne désirait en aucun cas faire parti des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, même si ce dernier l'ignorait. Il voulait seulement se démarquer des autres, parce qu'il était un aristocrate au sang pur. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi Voldemort lui avait confié une mission comme celle-ci : « Gagner la confiance d'Hermione Granger, pour ensuite lui voler son pouvoir ». Selon le seigneur des ténèbres, pour que le sortilège marche, il fallait d'abord gagner la confiance de la personne, pour ensuite lui voler quelque chose… quel sortilège funeste. Un peu comme une sorte de trahison.

Mais qu'avait-t-elle de si spécial ? Ce n'était qu'un sang impur ! Une sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Drago se lamentait à l'idée de devoir passer une année à sympathiser avec Granger ! Quoique s'il pouvait se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle qui ne parlent que de nourriture, Zabini, un espèce de pervers qui ne fait que raconter ses ébats sexuels avec toutes ses conquêtes ; et surtout Pansy qui ne laissait jamais Drago tranquille, toujours à le regarder espérant qu'il en fasse de même, il n'en serait pas moins heureux, mais Hermione Granger était encore pire que ces quatre-là réunis. Elle l'achèverait avec son savoir et ses manières d'intellectuelles. Il préférait la compagnie d'imbéciles plutôt que celle de cette jeune femme ! Drago n'était pas vraiment du genre à rabaisser les filles, les femmes en général, mais celle-ci est vraiment un cas.

Voldemort avait confiance en Drago comme un père a confiance en son propre fils, comme il pensait et croyait que c'était le jeune Malefoy et non Severus Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore, avec le sortilège impardonnable qu'est l'Avada Kedavra, du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Personne d'autre n'était au courant de la mission que Drago devait accomplir, et pour être entièrement sûr que Drago ne dévoilerait en aucun cas ce secret, Voldemort lui avait lancé un sortilège, Fidelitas. Ce sortilège très complexe était utilisé pour dissimuler un secret à l'intérieur d'un être unique, qui devenait alors le Gardien du Secret. Si ce gardien ne divulguait pas spontanément l'information, il devenait impossible à deviner, et ce, même en ayant recours à la magie.

Qu'allaient-ils dire en voyant Drago arriver à Poudlard ? Il avait fui deux mois plus tôt. Certains pensaient même que c'était lui l'assassin du cher Albus Dumbledore. Potter allait surement vouloir se confronter à lui, cet imbécile avait déjà failli tuer Drago avec le sors du Sectumsempra, un an auparavant. De toute manière, le blond était déjà prêt pour un éventuel combat. Il avait beaucoup appris durant ses vacances, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment d'ailleurs.

Il n'utiliserait pas la voie du 9 3/4 pour se rendre à Poudlard, il transplanerait jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Il avait même appris à se servir des Sortilèges Impardonnables... Rogue lui avait tout appris, il pourrait même passer ses épreuves d'ASPIC, il en obtiendrait sûrement la note maximale, et ce, au plus grand désarroi de Granger. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour approcher cette dernière tout en l'irritant à chaque fois qu'il le pourrait.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante ! Avec son air supérieur de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il fallait qu'il la calme, mais comment ? Il pensait à elle beaucoup trop souvent en ce moment, et cela le gênait au plus haut point. Comment ses pensées pouvaient-elles êtres occupées par une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il ne devait vraiment pas tourner rond ! Vraiment pas, se disait-il.

Il pensait à tout cela lorsque Dobby fit apparition dans sa chambre.

- Maitre, Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, dit-il d'une voix docile.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Dobby, on ne t'a rien demandé. Disparais ! cria alors Drago en claquant la porte au pauvre elfe de maison qui n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit à son maitre.

Il se leva, enfila son costume noir, le blond de ses cheveux contrastant parfaitement avec la couleur. Le regard déterminé, bien que quelque peu cerné, il se considéra une dernière fois dans le miroir puis sortit enfin du manoir. Le temps avait bien changé par rapport à tout à l'heure, et cela tombait bien car il n'aimait pas le soleil, oui, il préférait l'obscurité. Un nuage gris se dressait au loin au dessus de Londres, et il se mit à sourire. Bellatrix était face à lui. Elle s'approcha, lui tourna autour comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, toujours de manière féline, élégante et gracieuse, et lui murmura un « Fais-le ! » dans l'oreille. Après avoir entendu cela, Drago pointa lentement sa baguette vers le ciel sombre, et s'écria d'une voix déterminée et pleine d'arrogance : « MorsMordre ! ». Bellatrix esquissa un sourire diabolique et satisfait en le félicitant. Puis il transplanat.

Elle courait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vêtue d'une robe rouge lui arrivant au niveau des genoux et d'escarpins qui s'accordaient parfaitement à sa robe. Ses enjambées étaient si gracieuses. La petite fille qu'elle était auparavant avait bien grandie. Ginny se tenait à côté d'elle, elles se souriaient mutuellement. Harry et Ron, derrière elles, les suivaient en courant aussi.

En les voyants aussi heureux, aussi souriants, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'une guerre faisait rage dans le monde sorcier. Profitaient-ils de leurs derniers moment de joies, de rires, de pleures et d'amour avant que la tempête ne s'abatte sur eux ? « Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! » criaient-ils tous de bon cœur.

Molly et son cher mari qui les observaient du haut de leur terrier se sentaient tout à coup très nostalgiques et tristes. Verraient-il leurs enfants grandir et former une famille, ou allaient-ils tous mourir ? Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ? Un brin de mélancolie flottait dans l'air. L'avenir était entre leurs mains. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir, ils devaient se battre ! Se battre comme leurs ancêtres l'ont fais, sinon ce serait comme bafouer leur existence.

Ils avaient cessé leur course, et s'étaient arrêtés devant un ruisseau. Ils s'assirent, d'un côté Harry et Ginny qui se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient en même temps, sous le regard menaçant de Ron. Cela amusait beaucoup Hermione, elle qui aimait secrètement Ronald. Depuis quand ? Elle même l'ignorait. Elle l'aimait, c'est tout. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, dans le Poudlard Express. Elle n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui, mais ensuite, les années passèrent et ils devinrent de très bons amis. Et puis cette amitié se transforma en amour. Elle se rappelait aussi du baiser entre lui et Lavande Brown. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur. Une larme se mit à couler sur ses joues. Cela lui faisait encore bien trop mal.

- Hermione, tu pleures ? lui demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien Ronald, c'est juste que je me dis que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et qu'une bataille nous y attend surement, dit-elle toute larmoyante.

Elle mentait bien sur, mais elle n'allait pas lui révéler ses véritables tourments. Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais quelque chose était différent en elle, quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Elle mit sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Ron la stoppa. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

- Excuse moi, balbutia t-il alors.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle sourit timidement, et Ron lui rendit son sourire. C'est sûrement le mariage de son frère, Bill, d'où ils revenaient, qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil, pensa Ron. Oui c'était sûrement cela. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Le soleil se couchait pour laisser sa place à la lune. La nuit était tombée sur le terrier, et ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain ils se rendraient à la voie du 9 3/4 pour enfin retourner à Poudlard, là où était la maison d'Harry, là où ils ont vécus tellement d'aventures, là où ils n'ont jamais eu d'année tranquille. Là où ils ont tout appris sur la magie. Là où ils ont rencontré des personnes plus que formidables... Un endroit rempli de souvenirs, certains bons, d'autres mauvais, mais la majorité était des souvenirs heureux.

Et là où ils avaient rencontré le plus grand sorcier que le monde n'ai jamais connu : Albus Dumbledore.

Ils s'endormirent alors, pour aller dans un monde rempli d'imaginaire et de rêves, un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Les voilà enfin dans le train qui les conduira à Poudlard. Après avoir dit au revoir aux familles, nos jeunes sorciers s'assirent dans un compartiment. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy ainsi que Blaise passèrent devant leur cabine. Ils les toisèrent du regard puis s'en allèrent.

- Je n'ai pas vu Drago. C'est étrange. Vous croyez qu'il ne va pas revenir à Poudlard, cette année ? demanda Hermione.

A cette question, Harry et Ron se regardèrent bizarrement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par Malefoy..., lui répondit sèchement Ronald, à la limite de l'agression.

- Non mais ça ne va pas Ron ?! Ce n'était qu'une question, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, lança-t-elle outrée par le comportement de celui-ci, puis elle sortit prendre l'air. Ron l'avait tellement exaspérée.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui parler comme ça ! C'était qu'une question, moi-même je me la pose. Drago Malefoy est bel est bien un Mangemort, il ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on va être amenés à se revoir, songea Harry.

- Je sais, mais j'entends parler de Malefoy sans arrêt, j'en ai marre... Je m'excuserais quand elle reviendra, grommela Ron.

Beaucoup plus tard.

- Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je serai, dès à présent, votre nouvelle directrice, depuis la perte de notre directeur, Albus Dumbledore, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

- Je rêve, ou c'est Rogue que j'aperçois dans le banc des professeurs ?! s'énerva Harry.

- Non tu ne rêves pas... Mais pourquoi est-il là ?! demanda Ronald.

- Je l'ignore, mais je ne vais pas rester planté là sans bouger, il a tué Dumbledore, personne ne le sais, mais il ne doit pas rester ici ce traitre !

Harry commença à se lever, mais Hermione le rattrapa par la manche de sa robe.

- Harry, reste ici ! Si Rogue est là, c'est qu'il se trame quelque chose de louche. Et nous allons découvrir quoi ! Laisse ta haine de coté, s'il te plait, murmura Hermione avec un regard suppliant.

McGonagall, qui faisait son discours depuis déjà un bon moment, commença à nomme les préfets :

-Je vais commencer par vous donner le nom des nouveaux préfets. Mais tout d'abord, le préfet est un élève chargé de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline à Poudlard. Chaque année, onze préfets et préfètes sont nommés, Trois pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, deux préfets pour Poufsouffle et trois pour Serdaigle. Ainsi qu'un préfet et une préfète-en-chef, qui seront choisis parmi d'autres élèves. Les élèves peuvent être préfets à partir de leur cinquième année, et les préfets-en-chef à partir de leur septième et dernière année. Ils veillent au respect du règlement et accompagnent les élèves de première année dans leurs salles communes le soir de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Les trois préfets de Gryffondor sont : Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ceux de Poufsouffle sont Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot. Les préfets de Serdaigle sont Pénélope Deauclaire, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil. Et pour finir Pansy Parkinson, Zabini Blaise et Millicent Bulstrode seront les préfets de Serpentard. Maintenant, vient les préfets-en-chefs. Je dois vous annoncer que les préfets en chef ont un pouvoir sur les autres élèves, ainsi que les autres préfets. Ils ont le droit de retirer et d'ajouter des points. Les préfets-en-chefs vivent tous deux dans des appartements spéciaux qui leur sont réservés. Sans plus attendre, je vous donne leurs noms. La préfète en chef est Miss Hermione Granger. –Tous les élèves applaudirent, sauf les Serpentard bien sur. Et le préfet-en-chef est...

McGonagall n'eu le temps de désigner le préfet-en-chef. Un grondement provenant de la grande porte avait dérivé tous les regards vers celle-ci. Drago Malefoy apparu, droit, grand, et élégant.

-Vous disiez, professeur? dit-il de cet air typiquement malfonnien.

-Le préfet-en-chef est Drago Malefoy, ici présent, dit-elle déboussolée par l'arrivée du jeune homme. Est-ce une heure pour arriver Monsieur Malefoy ? Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau, reprit-elle ensuite, les lèvres pincées. Maintenant, tout le monde au lit...

Le jeune Drago esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers les Serpentard qui l'accueillirent tous comme un Roi. Des murmures se faisaient entendre sur cette arrivée soudaine, mais le pire c'était Hermione, qui regrettait maintenant d'avoir été nommée préfète-en-chef, car elle allait devoir partager le même appartement que Malefoy, et _seulement_ avec lui...

Rogue qui réapparait, Drago qui revient également… Qu'allait-il se passer ?

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! J'attend vos avis et vos critiques avec impatience ! Ne soyez pas trop méchants : je respecte l'histoire dans sa globalité mais certains éléments peuvent changer =) j'ai essayer d'espacer le texte afin que la lecture soit un peu plus agréable!

Il ne se passe et ne se passeras pas grand chose dans les premiers chapitres. J'ai 3/4 chapitres d'avances (je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par mois, voire 2).

Je sais que l'idée du préfét et de la préfète est complètement clichée et pas originale du tout mais attendez la suite...

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à bientôt :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Diversae Animae

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre en ligne. Il est très similaire à celui des reliques de la mort (pour l'histoire de l'héritage), certains penseront qu'il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire mais je vous garantie que oui vu ce qu'il va se passer prochainement ) (PS : Le titre est en latin et signifie " Les âmes diverses" du moins je l'espère :rire:)  
Bon j'arrête de blablater, oubliez surtout pas de me donner votre avis, ça compte pour moi et prenez votre temps pour lire . Je ne mettrais pas ce coup ci de note de fin parce qu'il n'y a pas d'action ici (en gros c'est toujours pareil, je vous demande votre avis) Bisou amis Dramionesques ! (sa se dit au moins ?) Ah et prévenez moi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, en recopiant j'ai surement du faire des fautes. Bonne lecture!_

_PS: je ne souhaites pas avoir le plus de review possible, juste des avis construits qui me permettront de m'améliorer :)_

_Ps: Posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez :)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Merci beaucoup à **PampleYellow qui a bien voulu être ma correctrice ! merci du fond du coeur 3**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Diversae Animae

Harry Potter, Ronald ainsi que Ginevra Weasley avaient emprunté le chemin qui les rendaient à la salle commune des Gryffondor, passant par le hall d'entrée, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du grand escalier bondé d'élèves regagnant leur maisons respectives.

Les premières années, qui étaient juste derrière nos trois préfets, avaient leurs regards portés sur les tableaux incalculables qui habillaient les murs blancs, plutôt d'une couleur à la limite du jaune sale. Poudlard n'étant plus très récent.

Les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes, mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était si beau, si magique qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer cela, et même dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

Une jeune demoiselle, vêtue d'une robe de mariée blanche et d'un voile, tenant à la main un bouquet de roses blanches, s'inclina gracieusement devant les jeunes sorciers. Un groupe de plusieurs hommes de différents âges levèrent leurs verres de Whisky pur feu en signe de bienvenue.

Ce spectacle avait aussi émerveillé nos trois héros, la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici avec Percy, qui à cette époque là, était l'un des préfets de Gryffondor. Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il avait préféré croire les sottises du Ministre de la Magie et d'Ombrage, plutôt que la dure vérité qu'Harry avait révélée. Le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

La famille Weasley en était, et en est toujours très affectée, plus particulièrement Molly, ce qui est après tout normal, étant sa mère.

Pendant que tous les élèves, ainsi que les préfets, étaient absorbés soit pas le décor, soit par leurs pensées, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, occupée à casser des verres et des assiettes avec son horrible voix, plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Harry était retissant quant à l'idée de passer par le grand escalier et non pas par les nombreux passages secrets qu'il empruntait depuis des lustres, de peur de se faire attaquer encore une fois par ce bon vieux Peeves, ou alors par une bande de filles qui cherchaient à faire boire à Harry un de ces fameux filtres d'amour. Mais Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, et en tant que préfet il ne pouvait guère emmener des premières années dans des passages que seul lui connaissait.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent sans qu'Harry, Ron ou Ginny, ne daignent ouvrir la bouche pour dire le mot de passe, que eux seuls étaient en mesure de connaître, Neville regarda en direction de Ron puis il lui dit :

- Ron, c'est quoi le mot de passe cette année ?

- Euh, ben...je, balbutia-t-il.

- Alors c'est quoi ? ajouta Neville impatient de rentrer dans la salle commune.

- Je n'en sais rien, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit alors Ron de manière sereine comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais tu es préfet ! Tu dois connaître le mot de passe Ron ! rétorqua Neville, exaspéré par le comportement de Ron, c'est vrai il était quand même l'un des préfets de Gryffondor.

Neville avait pris un ton légèrement supérieur et accusateur, et cela ne plu pas du tout à Ron. Il semblerait qu'il ait pris de l'assurance ces derniers temps, lui qui d'habitude se laissait marcher sur les pieds si facilement. Ronald grommela quelques injures dans sa barbe, inexistante, puis regarda ailleurs pour éviter un éventuel dialogue avec Neville qui lui expliquerait son rôle de préfet.

- Non mais franchement Ron ! Le mot de passe, c'est Electus In Sanguine Mixti ! ajouta Ginny d'une façon hautaine, exactement comme Hermione, et cela le fit frissonner. Il ne saurait dire de quoi exactement.

En entendant ce que venait de dire Ginny, Harry se demanda qui aurait pu donner un mot de passe aussi stupide, car pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, « Electus In Sanguine Mixti » signifie « L'élu au sang mêlé ». Il détestait être sous le « «feu des projecteurs», et déjà le fait qu'il apparaisse sait chaque semaines dans la Gazette du sorcier avec des titres tels que « Potter, l'élu ? » ou encore « Potter complice dans la mort de Albus Dumbledore » l'énervait au plus au point. Sans parler des filles de Poudlard qui lui couraient après, juste parce qu'une rumeur affirmant qu'il était l'élu circulait depuis un an déjà… Seul Harry avait entendu la prophétie, seulement lui savait qu'il était l'« élu ». Mais bon, si cela permettait de créer un espoir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit espoir... Alors pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Tous les trois s'avançaient au milieu de la pièce toujours aussi chaleureuse qu'avant, accompagnés par les jeunes sorciers. Harry put commencer son discours sur les règles auxquelles les élèves doivent obéir, tel que, ne jamais s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite, ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu de 22 heures, ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'autre mises en gardes, car en tant que préfet, il était dans l'obligeance de le faire. Même si Harry n'avait jamais respecté l'une d'entre elles, il se disait qu'il fallait bien les prévenir quand même, d'autant plus que le danger était dorénavant omniprésent.

Après avoir fini son monologue insupportablement long et barbant, Harry put enfin libérer les pauvres premières années, terrifiés par les mises en garde du célèbre Harry Potter. Il était à présent vingt deux heures passé, et la modeste salle commune des Gryffondor n'était remplie que par très peu d'élèves. Parmi eux, Seamus Finegan et Dean Thomas étaient en train de s'amuser en jouant une partie de bataille explosive, Katie Bell terminait sa dissertation sur les propriétés du dictame et son commentaire sur la chance liquide en compagnie de Romilda Vane, qui elle ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, quelques deuxièmes et troisièmes années testant quelques articles provenant de la boutique de Fred et George, achetés sur le chemin de traverse, ainsi que Neville, bouquinant tranquillement un livre s'intitulant « Le guide complet sur les plantes rares : Mimbulus Mimbletonia. », dans un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce, Lavande Brown se tenant juste à côté de lui. Harry tendit alors l'oreille, et pu entendre ce que Neville était en train de lui raconter.

- C'est une plante très, très rare Lavande ! Je ne pense même pas qu'il y en a une dans la serre de Poudlard. J'ai hâte d'en parler au professeur Chourave. Une de mes grandes tantes m'en a offert un jour, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance. Tu savais que cette plante ressemblait à un cactus gris, avec des pustules en guise d'épines ? Ces pustules sont un mécanisme défensif qui éjecte de l'Empestine quand on les touche !

- Mais c'est génial Neville, tu es si brillant Neville ! cria Lavande – ce qui attira tout les regards sur elle -, apparemment très intéressée par cette plante ; ou par Neville, qui sait. Et cette manière de répéter « Neville » deux fois... Depuis l'épisode du ministère, Neville avait lui aussi eu le droit à de nouvelles admiratrices, dont Lavande.

- Euh merci, répondit Neville, quelque peu surpris par sa réaction excessive.

Harry se mit à rire silencieusement, imaginant Neville Londubat et Lavande Brown sortant ensembles, et s'embrassant fougueusement comme Ron et Lavande l'an passé, même s'il avait toujours pensé voir Neville et Luna comme un éventuel nouveau couple.

Nos trois préfets prirent place devant la cheminée, où les flammes dansaient comme lorsque Sirius venait leur parler en cachette, mais Harry savait très bien que cela ne serait plus possible désormais. Assis sur l'inconfortable fauteuil rouge et or, Harry, Ron et Ginny regardaient le foyer qui crachait des flammes juste devant eux.

Ginny tremblait, non pas parce qu'elle avait froid, mais peur plutôt. Harry lui prit la main -sous le regard foudroyant de Ronald- et la regarda tendrement, ce qui la calma quelques minutes après. Elle semblait visiblement inquiète, comme la plupart des gens en ce moment d'ailleurs, même s'ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien. Ses lèvres tremblait, et Harry aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser amoureusement... Mais avec Ron à coté de lui, et Dean pas très loin, c'était tout bonnement impossible, Dean avait quand même était l'ex-petit ami de Ginny, et Ron, bien qu'acceptant leur relation, il n'en restait pas moins possessif avec sa petite sœur.

- Ginny, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Oui, ça va, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Harry.

Harry regarda une fois de plus Ginny, absolument pas convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et put déceler dans ses yeux la même angoisse de tout à l'heure.

- Ginny, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je... Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Hermione ? commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, renonçant à nier.

- Inquiet pour Hermione ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle est devenue Préfète-en-chef ! Qu'elle va devoir partager le même appartement que Drago Malefoy… Harry, je sais très bien qu'Hermione ne se laisse pas faire, mais j'ai peur pour elle... C'est un Mangemort, et elle une...

- Née moldue ? Je sais, répondit calmement Harry. Mais Hermione est très intelligente, elle ne se laissera pas faire, moi aussi je la connais bien Ginny.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, et s'il lui faisait du mal ? Il n'a pas été très tendre avec elle depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard...

- Je ne laisserai pas ce plaisir à ce serpent ! rétorqua Harry, d'un ton plus énervé.

- De toute façon, Hermione est pire qu'un serpent, une vraie anguille cette fille là, moi je m'inquiète plus pour ce pauvre Malefoy, ajouta Ron d'un air enjoué, la bouche pleine de gâteaux qu'il sortait de d'on ne sais où, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Ginny.

- Ronald Weasley, il t'arrive de réfléchir parfois ! Drago est un Mangemort, pas un enfant de chœur ! Hermione est en danger, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est cette stupide plaisanterie ! Et arrête de manger ! En plus, tu n'es même pas jaloux qu'elle soit avec Malefoy, hurla-t-elle en jetant sur son frère tout les coussins qui étaient sur le canapé, d'une façon qui rappelait fortement Mrs. Weasley.

- Mais calme-toi, pauvre folle ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux qu'elle soit dans le même dortoir que Malefoy.

- Laisse tomber Ron, tu as _vraiment_ la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, c'est désespérant!

Elle lança un dernier regard noir au rouquin, embrassa Harry, puis partit se coucher, la tête haute, dans le dortoir des filles.

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient eux aussi à rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, lorsqu'une fumée bleuâtre apparut juste devant eux, après avoir traversé la fenêtre. Le patronus en forme de chat, celui de Minerva McGonagall, s'arrêta et annonça :

Le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour vous attend, vous Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley dans la Salle sur Demande pour vous énoncer le testament d'Albus Dumbledore.

Vous devez impérativement vous présenter devant la salle, à vingt-trois heures précises.

La fumée s'évapora, et Harry, ainsi que Ron, se demandait pourquoi le ministre de la magie était à Poudlard, et pourquoi ils devaient assister à la lecture du testament de Dumbledore. Harry regarda sa montre en or que Mrs. et Mr. Weasley lui avaient offerte pour son dix-septième anniversaire, et remarqua qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heures quarante.

Nos deux amis prirent alors la direction du portrait pour se rendre à la salle sur demande.

Pendant ce temps là, Pansy Parkinson, Zabini Blaise et Millicent Bulstrode, les trois préfets de Serpentard, accompagnaient eux aussi les premières années dans leurs dortoirs, se situant dans les cachots.

- « Verus Sanguis ! », dit Blaise au portrait, et il coulissa vers la droite. Vraiment, avoir un mot de passe pareil, cela ne pouvait-être que les Serpentard, tellement fières de leur sang, leur « sang pur »…

A la seule différence des Gryffondor, les trois serpents ne faisaient que l'éloge du Prince des Serpentard, qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus riche, mais aussi le plus méchant des élèves de Serpentard. Tout le monde le craignait, mais personne n'était assez courageux pour l'affronter, mais en même temps, qui voudrait affronter une personne tant appréciée et admirée ?

Millicent se vantait d'avoir été plusieurs fois la petite amie de Drago, même si ce dernier avait rompu avec elle le jour de son anniversaire, ou lors de la saint Valentin. Pansy, quant à elle, se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, peut-être parce que Drago ne dormirait plus dans les cachots, mais dans une tour, et, qui plus est, dans le même dortoir que cette Granger. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec Malefoy, même si un bon nombre de filles en rêvait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle fut laide, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, au contraire, Pansy était une élève douée, de bonne famille, et très jolie, mais elle avait toujours considéré Drago comme un grand frère, rien de plus, ni de moins. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle prétendait...

Après avoir eux aussi averti les élèves sur les dangers qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, ils s'assirent devant la cheminée, et discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit en ayant une pensée pour leur ami.

Au même moment, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy avaient suivit le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau, pour écouter toutes les instructions qu'elle avait à leur donner. En tant que Préfets-en-chefs, Hermione et Drago auraient beaucoup à faire durant l'année scolaire à Poudlard, et la directrice leur énonça quelques mesures à suivre à la lettre.

Contrairement aux autres préfets, les préfets en chef n'obéissaient pas aux mêmes règles. Le couvre feu était à une heure du matin pour eux, contre vingt trois heure pour les préfets. De plus, ils avaient le droit de donner une retenue aux élèves qui avaient commis tout type de fautes, et ainsi de suite. Hermione n'était pas emballée par ce nouveau protocole, car à ce moment là, elle vit du coin de l'œil son homologue esquisser un sourire malsain, et elle savait qu'il ne se priverait pas pour donner un maximum de retenues aux élèves de Gryffondor.

Après deux bonnes heures à blablater sur le règlement, la directrice libera enfin les deux préfets en chef. Drago passa devant Hermione, claqua violement la porte, puis s'en alla dans son dortoir réservé aux préfets en chefs, qui était situé au sixième étage.

Avant qu'Hermione ne franchisse la porte d'entrée du bureau, McGonagall l'interpella et lui annonça que le Ministre de la Magie l'attendait dans la Salle sur Demande à 23h, pour le testament de Dumbledore.

Elle regarda l'énorme pendule suspendue au plafond, et vit qu'il était précisément vingt deux heures quarante. La jeune fille lâcha un long soupir fatigué, puis se dirigea au septième étage, là où était située la Salle sur Demande.

Elle arpenta les couloirs pour se rendre au rendez-vous, et finit par croiser Harry et Ron dans les couloirs.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Décidément, tu prends trop ton rôle à cœur Hermione, soupira Ron. Et toi ? On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me rends à la Salle sur Demande.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry. Alors, toi aussi, tu dois voir le Ministre de la Magie ?

- Oui… répondit Hermione, tout aussi surprise. C'est bizarre qu'il veuille nous voir tous les trois, en plus à Poudlard… Et pourquoi la Salle sur Demande ? Il n'aurait pas pu nous voir dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall ? Fais attention Harry, il voudra peut-être t'interroger, sur ta relation entre toi et Dumbledore.

- En effet, c'est louche cette histoire, tu crois qu'il va nous renvoyer de l'école, ou alors nous emmener au Ministère ? ajouta Ron.

- De toute manière; je ne lui dirais rien, je le lui ai déjà bien fait comprendre l'an dernier. Allons y, conclu Harry sans faire attention à ce que Ron venait de dire.

Nos trois amis arrivèrent à la Salle sur Demande, devant eux se tenait, Rufus Scrimgeour, il leur fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation, et adressa un regard particulièrement noir à Harry.

La salle ressemblait étrangement au terrier, la pièce n'était pas très grande, juste assez pour pouvoir y contenir une dizaine de personnes. Les trois Gryffondor, ainsi que Scrimgeour, prirent place dans des fauteuils, Harry, Ron et Hermione sur un, Scrimgeour sur un autre, face à eux. Le ministre sortit un parchemin entouré d'un ruban rouge magique d'une des poches de son long manteau bleu foncé de velours, qui d'ailleurs n'allait pas du tout avec son pantalon en soie jaune canari. Il déroula le parchemin puis annonça à haute voix:

- Voici donc, je suis venu ici pour vous énoncer le testament de Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

Ancien directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. En raison de la volonté d'Albus Dumbledore, je souhaite léguer mes quatre biens les plus précieux à Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jean Granger.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Apparemment, vous avez l'air étonnés de savoir que Dumbledore ai pensé à vous pour son testament. Souligna Scrimgeour.

- Pas le moins du monde, assura Harry, qui en réalité était stupéfait par cette nouvelle inattendue.

- Bien... A monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, pour qu'il soit illuminé lorsque l'obscurité aura pris le dessus et que l'espoir ne le quitte jamais, je lui lègue mon précieux Déluminateur.

Le ministre tendit à Ron le Déluminateur, qui le regarda avec des yeux rempli de larmes.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il vous a légué ceci ? Demanda le Ministre.

- Euh ben, aucune idée, balbutia le rouquin.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'étiez pas si proche de Dumbledore ? Ajouta Scrimgeour.

- Euh, pas vraiment, non... C'est plutôt Harry qui...

Hermione toussota, empêchant Ron de continuer, et le regarda l'air de sous entendre « Tais-toi ! Ne dis plus un mot ! ». Mais le mal était déjà fait.

- Je vois... A Miss Hermione Jane Granger, je lui offre mon exemplaire des « Contes de Beedle le Barde », en espérant qu'il soit à son goût, et qu'elle puisse s'en instruire et apprendre des choses qu'elle ne connaît pas encore.

Il lui tendit un énorme livre très abîmé, un peu sale par endroits. Le livre paraissait avoir traversé tous les âges. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture, et vit que le titre était en Runes. Il n'avait malheureusement jamais appris à les lire. Hermione caressa le livre, aux reliefs fantastiques qui était entre ses mains, et une larme vint s'abattre sans un bruit sur la couverture, qui était légèrement écaillée.

- Pourquoi Monsieur Dumbledore vous a-t-il légué cet ouvrage ? Demanda Scrimgeour.

- Il... Il savait que j'aimais lire, que c'était très important pour moi... Répondit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix, ne pouvant cacher son émotion.

- Mais pourquoi ce livre en particulier ? Continua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, il pensait sans doute qu'il me plairait, ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant.

Il détourna enfin son regard, pour le porter sur Harry. En le regardant fixement dans les yeux il poursuivit:

- A monsieur Harry James Potter, j'ai décidé de lui offrir le vif d'or qu'il a attrapé durant son premier match de Quiddich, pour lui rappeler la façon qui à fait que Gryffondor ai remporté le match ce jour là, ainsi que la noble épée de Godric Gryffondor, grâce à laquelle il a put sauver la vie de ses amis. Scrimgeour tendit alors la petite balle en or à Harry.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard encore plus surpris que tout à l'heure.

- Voilà, je vous ai tout donné...

Harry le coupa :

- Où est l'épée ? _

- Elle ne vous appartient pas, Monsieur Potter.

- L'épée appartient à Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est lui qui a put la retirer du Choixpeau Magique en deuxième année ! Et puis, Dumbledore est mort depuis deux mois, alors pourquoi avons-nous la lecture du testament seulement aujourd'hui ?! ajoutât-elle, en se levant de son siège.

_- Oui, l'épée appartient à Harry ! rétorqua Ron.

- De toute façon, même si vous la vouliez, je ne pourrais pas vous la donner.

- Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea Harry.

- Parce qu'elle a disparue. Elle est introuvable. Et nous avons retardé la lecture du testament pour vérifier qu'aucun objet illégal ne serait en votre possession. Répondit Scrimgeour.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est interdit par la loi ! s'indigna alors Hermione.

- J'ai tout les droits Miss Granger, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Il se leva de son siège puis sortit de la salle. Après s'être assurés qu'il était bel et bien partit, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent eux aussi de la salle.

- C'est bizarre que l'épée ait disparue... lança Ron.

- Le plus bizarre, c'est que Dumbledore m'ai légué l'épée, et ce vieux vif d'or, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a offert ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'interrogea Harry.

- Je vais étudier le livre, je l'ai feuilleté, et j'ai vu qu'il était en Runes anciennes. Peut-être qu'il y a une énigme à tout ça ? Harry, essaye d'ouvrir le vif d'or, je pense qu'il contient quelque chose, ajouta Hermione qui s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses appartements.

- Oui, sûrement. A demain, et bonne nuit Hermione, répondit Harry.

Ron déposa ses lèvres sur les joues d'Hermione, puis s'en alla avec son ami au dortoir des Gryffondor.

Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle arriva devant le portrait d'un vieil homme qui portait un monocle sur le visage.

- Le mot de passe, chère demoiselle ? demanda le vieil homme.

- « Diversae animae ». Répondit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

- Très bien, jeune fille.

Le tableau coulissa vers la droite, et Hermione put entrer.

La pièce était immensément grande et luxueuse, avec une grande cheminée au fond. Deux grands canapés en cuir ayant l'air confortables, une grande bibliothèque, des lustres en fer forgé accrochés au plafond, des tapisseries couvrant les murs, ainsi que des rideaux de couleur vert et argent aux fenêtres. C'était surement Malefoy qui avait du payer pour avoir un tel luxe.

Elle aperçue ce dernier sur l'un des canapés, en train de lire un livre – sûrement de magie noire-, elle le regarda quelques secondes puis s'en alla dans sa chambre située à droite. Elle déposa son exemplaire « Des contes de Beddle le Barde » sur une des chaises en fer forgée de son immense chambre, puis s'affala sur son lit, épuisée par cette longue journée.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, ne pensant plus qu'à déchiffrer le mystère de ces contes.


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'accident

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec ce troisième chapitre intitulé "L'accident". Merci à tous pour vos review, elles me font énormément plaisir ! :)_

_Dans ce chapitre il se passe un peu plus de chose. Ne vous étonnez pas : Hermione & Drago ne vont pas être fou amoureux l'un de l'autre dès maintenant ! Pour cela il va falloir patienter !_

_J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire..._

_Bonne lecture x_

**_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ~_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'accident

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne heure, plus précisément à six heures et demie du matin. Sa chambre était baignée dans le noir complet, le soleil ne s'étant pas encore réveillé. Elle resta assise dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant distinguer que des formes imprécises, durant une bonne trentaine de minutes, se rappelant les évènements de la veille.

Bizarrement, Scrimgeour les avaient quitté un peu trop vite à son goût, pas que sa compagnie lui fasse plaisir – loin de la – mais elle avait pensé qu'il profiterait de cette occasion d'être à Poudlard pour interroger Harry sur la mort de Dumbledore, et sur la prophétie. De plus, il avait l'air très pressé de s'en aller, lui qui d'habitude prenait tout son temps pour expliquer, ne serait-ce même la chose la plus futile qui soit.

Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui avait légué les Contes de Beedle le Barde... Hermione avait été très touchée par ce geste, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions, après tout ce cadeau était étrange.

Enfin, elle se leva de son lit, caressa au passage son livre d'or écaillé par endroits, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle entra, qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir que la pièce était nettement plus grande et plus belle que celle des préfets située au cinquième étage.

Elle était composée de trois immenses fenêtres, d'un robinet géant et au milieu - ce n'était pas une sirène qui était assise sur un rocher mais - une magnifique jeune femme, ayant les oreilles un peu pointues et des cheveux d'un blond foncé. Elle regardait au loin, comme si elle attendait la venue d'un être cher à son cœur. La femme paraissait extrêmement jeune, mais elle dégageait comme une certaine aura de sagesse, son visage était d'une pâleur de craie, comme si elle était malade, ou bien qu'elle avait pleuré sans ne jamais s'arrêter.

Ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention d'Hermione, c'est que cette femme pleurait. Elle arborait un joli sourire, tout en essuyant délicatement ses yeux marron remplis de larmes. Cette femme aux oreilles pointues rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Hermione, mais ne se rappelant plus de cette personne en question, elle décida d'abandonner cette pensée et de prendre un bon bain chaud dans l'immense baignoire d'or.

Elle esquissa un sourire heureux, puis se prélassa une bonne heure dans l'eau chaude qui sentait subtilement l'orchidée, le parfum préféré d'Hermione. L'odeur avait envahie l'appartement de nos deux jeunes préfets, et de ce fait, Drago se réveilla, de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur, je ne saurais vous le dire. La jeune préfète-en-chef enfila sa robe de sorcière noire et rouge, puis épingla sur sa poitrine son insigne de préfet rouge et or où on pouvait apercevoir le majestueux lion de Gryffondor. L'insigne était un peu plus gros et plus lourd que ceux des préfets.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle croisa - malheureusement pour elle - Drago, encore plus pâle que l'an passé, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon en soie noire, qui la regardait d'un air de dégoût, comme d'habitude, depuis six ans déjà. Elle lui lança un regard noir et hautain, puis sortit de la salle, visiblement énervée.

Elle tenta de contenir sa colère, car Hermione se disait qu'elle allait devoir partager son dortoir avec lui, même s'ils avaient envie de s'étrangler - façon de parler - à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Elle descendit les escaliers, réprimandant quelques élèves au passage et en leur confisquant leurs boules puantes et bombabouses restantes, les autres ayant explosées sur la tête d'autres élèves qui étaient en train de se plaindre un peu plus bas.

Enfin elle arriva devant la Grande Salle, essayant d'apercevoir ses amis. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis un peu plus loin, apparemment en train de discuter, ou plutôt de se disputer.

Ron avait les oreilles d'un rouge vif, ce qui d'habitude n'annonçait rien de bon, et Ginny avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient s'enfoncer dans son visage.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux, et s'assit sans se faire remarquer.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença-t-elle.

- J'embrasse qui je veux, et quand je veux Ron ! Harry est mon petit ami, tu devras t'y faire, que ça te plaise ou non ! cracha Ginny à la figure de Ron, visiblement prête à exploser.

- Tu es ma sœur ! Tu crois que j'ai envie que tout le monde te vois embrasser Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de toi ?! répondit vivement Ron.

- Mais d'où tu sors Ron ? Tu viens du Moyen-âge ou quoi ?! s'indigna Ginny.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, cal... tenta désespérément Harry, mais il se fit aussitôt couper par Ginny qui n'en avait pas fini avec son frère.

- Et depuis quand je dois faire attention à ce que pense les gens Ron ?! Tu n'avanceras jamais comme ça. Laisse-moi faire ma vie, et occupe-toi de la tienne, pauvre imbécile ! Monsieur a eu une seule petite amie dans sa vie -si on peut appeler ça une petite amie- et il se permet de donner des leçons ! ajouta-t-elle en haussant la voix de plus en plus fort à chaque mot, et en rejetant sa crinière flamboyante dans son dos.

- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, gamine ! répliqua Ron, qui avait à présent le visage aussi rouge que s'il était en train de s'étouffer avec un filet du diable, ou prêt à exploser comme si il était un chaudron en ébullition.

Il commença à lever sa baguette pour envoyer un sort à sa sœur, mais Hermione, ne pouvant plus supporter ce vacarme se leva d'un bond puis hurla :

- STOP ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! ÇA FAIT DIX MINUTES QUE JE SUIS LÀ, ET FRANCHEMENT, JE SUIS INDIGNÉE PAR VOTRE COMPORTEMENT ! VOUS ÊTES PRÉFETS, BON SANG ! ALORS ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS DISPUTEZ COMME DES ENFANTS ! VOUS ÊTES CENSÉS MONTRER L'EXEMPLE ! cria-t-elle alors.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondirent les trois Préfets d'une même voix.

- Excuses-nous Hermione, mais tu sais comme moi que Ron exagère beaucoup trop ! dit Ginny d'un ton accusateur.

- Oh que oui, ça je le sais très bien, répondit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Ronald, qui se tassait sur sa chaise.

- Alors, comment tu te sens Hermione ? demanda Ginny, qui avait précipitamment mise de côté sa dispute avec son frère.

- Très bien, merci. L'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs est magnifique ! Et toi, ça va ?

- Oui, ça peux aller. Malefoy ne t'embête pas ? demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

- Non, pas encore du moins. En tout cas ; je ne me laisserais pas faire !

- Ça me soulage de t'entendre dire ça Hermione, répondit Ginny en souriant légèrement.

Assieds-toi Hermione, le professeur McGonagall va nous distribuer nos emplois du temps.

- J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas aussi chargés que ceux de l'an dernier ! D'ailleurs, on aura d'autant plus de travail, vu que nous sommes Préfets, murmura Ron.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur... marmonna Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança le long des tables, en distribuant à chaque élève leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Elle arriva enfin à l'endroit où étaient assis Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

- C'est une blague ?! On a quatre heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Rogue, aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Ron, complètement révolté et déprimé par cet emploi du temps. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers lui, le regarda d'un air furieux, puis repartit d'un pas énervé, continuant sa distribution.

- On commence l'année avec Rogue ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Ajouta Harry d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

- Ne vous plaignez pas trop tous les deux. Votre emploi du temps n'est pas tellement chargé, vous pourrez utiliser votre temps libre pour faire sérieusement vos devoirs, suggéra Hermione en insistant bien sur le mot « sérieusement ».

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Répliqua Ron sur un ton ironique.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, puis regarda en direction de Ginny.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

- C'est une _catastrophe_ ! Je n'ai que des doubles cours ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de finir mes devoirs, de m'entraîner pour le Quiddich, et de réviser pour mes ASPIC ! C'est encore pire que lorsque je passais mes BUSE ! se lamenta la rousse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gin', si tu veux, je pourrais t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- Oh, merci Hermione ! Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai cours de potions avec Slughorn, à plus tard.

Ginny s'en alla à toute vitesse vers son cours de potion, après avoir embrassé longuement Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent alors à leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'idée d'avoir cours avec Rogue pendant quatre heures ne les enchantait pas du tout. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle où quelques Gryffondor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre étaient adossés contre le mur, se toisant d'un œil noir. Une telle tension régnait dans l'air que Ron se sentit tout à coup trembler.

Crabbe et Goyle, ces deux gorilles aussi bêtes que des trolls, riaient bruyamment avec Pansy Parkinson, qui elle gloussait, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de sa petite bande de serpents. Apparemment, quelque chose de « drôle » les faisaient rire… Mais quoi ?

- Pourquoi ils rigolent comme ça, ces trois imbéciles ?! murmura Ron, de façon à ce que seuls Harry et Hermione puissent l'entendre.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, ajouta Hermione en ayant l'air de s'énerver.

Ginny apparut, aux côtés de Katie Bell, cette dernière avait les cheveux vert pomme, et des sourcils énormes. Les trois Serpentard avaient été rejoints par Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Maintenant, ils riaient tous bruyamment comme des idiots, sauf Drago qui avait la même expression sur le visage qu'en sixième année, pensif et torturé.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censée avoir cours de potions ? Et comment se fait-il que tu sois là, Katie ? Tu n'étais pas censée quitter Poudlard, à la fin de ta septième année ? demanda Hermione.

- J'étais en train d'aller à mon cours, lorsque j'ai vu Katie dans les couloirs, elle m'a dit que c'était Pansy Parkinson qui lui avait lancé ce sort, alors j'ai essayé de l'annuler, mais je n'ai pu enlever que quelques trucs, répondit Ginny.

- Je m'en charge, ajouta Hermione. Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le visage de Katie, et en un instant, elle était redevenue tout à fait normale.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi, tu es vraiment la meilleure en contre sorts, s'exclama Katie, soulagée d'être redevenue elle même. En fait, tu te rappelles de l'an passé, Hermione. J'ai passé pratiquement toute l'année à St Mangouste et à cause de ça, donc je suis obligée de refaire ma dernière année.

- Mais ce n'est rien, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois obligée de rester ici, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Par contre, j'ai deux mots à dire à cette Parkinson !

Hermione s'avança vers la bande de Serpentards qui étaient toujours en train de hurler de rire. Elle respira un bon coup pour contenir sa colère puis lança:

- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, Parkinson !

Les Serpentard s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de rire, et regardèrent Hermione d'un air mauvais.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi, Granger ?! demanda Pansy sur un ton de défi.

- Tout simplement parce que tu as lancé un sortilège à Katie Bell, répondit Hermione sur un ton neutre.

- Et alors ? On a bien le droit de lancer des sorts, on est dans une école de magie ici, je crois... dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- « Et alors »?! On ne sert jamais de la métamorphose comme punition, le professeur McGonagall nous l'a toujours dit ! Mais bien sur, tu devais être trop occupée à te tartiner le visage de maquillage en plein cours, pour les beaux yeux de Drago, alors que tout le monde sait que tu changes de petit ami comme de chemises, au lieu d'écouter le cours, répliqua Hermione de son parfait air hautain.

Pansy allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Drago Malefoy s'avança et se plaça juste devant Hermione, il la fixa droit dans les yeux, et elle du relever la tête pour voir son visage.

- Je te conseil d'arrêter de chercher Pansy, Granger ! dit-il sur le ton de la colère.

- Je te signale que je suis Préfète-en-chef, Malefoy ! répondit-elle en sentant à nouveau la fureur monter en elle.

- Cela ne te donne pas tous les droits, et je suis le Préfet-en-chef ! Tu devrais apprendre à respecter tes supérieurs !

- Mes _supérieurs_ ?! De toute manière, je n'étais pas en train de punir Parkinson pour des raisons complètement futiles ! Elle a lancer un sortilège à quelqu'un dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, or il est interdit de lancer des sorts à quelqu'un, et quelle qu'en soit la raison. De plus, elle a fait preuve d'insolence envers un Préfet-en-chef, donc arrête de chercher des excuses à ta Parkinson, elle est inexcusable ! rétorqua Hermione d'un ton accusateur, en poussant Drago, ce qui arracha une grimace à ce dernier.

- Ne t'avises pas de me toucher, espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe ! Cracha-t-il au visage de la jeune fille. Il était réellement dégoûté qu'elle l'ai poussé.

Ron s'approcha de Malefoy, pour lui envoyer son poing en plein visage. Il avait osé insulter Hermione de Sang de Bourbe, alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale Mangemort, un traître. Mais, au moment ou la main de Ron allait percuter de plein fouet le visage du Serpentard, il sentit quelqu'un l'arrêter.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lâches-moi !

- Non, Ron ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine... J'ai l'habitude maintenant, murmura-t-elle pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Malefoy ! hurla Ron en entrant dans la salle de classe.

- Tu me fais peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Weasley ? répondit Malefoy, d'un air narquois, qui était juste derrière lui.

Les élèves prirent place dans la salle qui était aussi sombre que la salle de potion, éclairée d'un seul lustre en fer, et qui sentait la même odeur de bombabouse, de renfermé et de vieux meubles pourris. Hermione s'assis à la même table qu'Harry et Ron, un peu plus loin à côté de Katie Bell.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue entra enfin dans la pièce, ordonnant aux élèves de faire le silence, ce qui se fit sans plus attendre.

- Bonjour chers élèves. J'espère que vous avez tous fait les devoirs que je vous avais demandés pendant les vacances, commença Rogue d'une voix mielleuse et légèrement narquoise.

Toujours d'apparence négligée, mince, avec les cheveux noirs et gras tombant en rideaux sur son visage, il fixait Harry comme si il lui reprochait quelque chose de grave. En revanche, ce dernier serrait les points pour ne pas s'emporter et lancer délibérément un sortilège Doloris à ce traître qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Les élèves posèrent sur leur table une montagne de parchemins. Ils avaient du travailler tout l'été pour terminer leurs devoirs.

- Bien, dit-il en agitant sa baguette pour que tous les parchemins viennent se poser sur son bureau.

Interrogation écrite ! annonça-t-il.

- Super, première heure de cours et on a déjà un contrôle, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Trois heures après, Rogue ramassa les copies des élèves, puis déclara :

- Pour la dernière heure qu'il nous reste de la journée, nous allons nous entraîner à jeter des sortilèges de défense, dans des duels de cinq minutes maximum, par deux, pour voir si vous avez retenu quelque chose ; même si j'en doute profondément. Inutile de vous dire que c'est moi qui ferais les duos. Aussi, vous n'avez pas le droit de prononcer votre sortilège ! Entre autres, vous devrez utiliser les sortilèges non verbaux. Pour commencer, Millicent Bulstrode et Brown Lavande ; veuillez vous approcher. Ces petits duels vous donneront une note finale, donc appliquez-vous !

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, sept duels sur les huit étaient terminés. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson. Toutes deux s'avancèrent sur la piste de duel, et se regardèrent d'un œil noir.

- A trois, vous lancerez vos sortilèges, mais attention, vous ne pouvez pas les énoncer à voix haute ! Prêt ? Un, deux...

Mais avant que le professeur Rogue ai le temps de dire trois, Pansy dirigea sa baguette sur Hermione et cria à plein poumon :

- STUPEFIX !

Hermione se retrouva à terre, gémissant. Elle avait été prise par surprise.

- Bravo Miss Parkinson ! Vingt points pour Serpentard, dit le professeur Rogue.

- « Bravo Miss Parkinson » ?! « Vingt points pour Serpentard » ?! répéta en un murmure Hermione qui se relevait avec difficulté. Elle a prononcé le sortilège à voix haute, alors que vous nous avez ordonné d'utiliser des sortilèges non verbaux ! C'est inadmissible ! Rétorqua Hermione, dégoûtée et indignée par le comportement du professeur Rogue, qui avait toujours fait du favoritisme pour ses élèves de Serpentard.

- Ne sois pas jalouse Granger ! Je suis plus forte que toi, admet-le. Tu sais, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu n'es pas la seule qui sache lancer des sortilèges ! Répondit Pansy en ricanant bêtement.

- Plus forte que moi ?! Je ne crois pas ! Tu n'as même pas attendu que le Professeur dise trois !

Puis, avant-même qu'elle ne lui réponde

- Lashlabask ! lança-t-elle précipitamment sur Pansy.

Cette dernière, qui n'avait à son tour pas vu le coup venir, fût projetée à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit sur les fesses, ce qui déclencha des rires du coté des Gryffondor, et Hermione esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Miss Granger, vous avez gagné une semaine de retenue pour votre insolence, et aussi pour avoir lancer un sortilège à Miss Parkinson qui n'était pas prête, ajouta Rogue sur un ton monocorde.

- Mais… C'est injuste ! Elle a fait pareil avec moi ! protesta Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien fait pour toi, sale Sang de Bourbe ! répondit Pansy, qui avait les cheveux en bataille et sa robe de sorcière déchirée.

Hermione n'avait pas vu, ni entendu le coup venir. Tout d'un coup tout lui sembla confus, comme si elle oscillait entre le rêve et la réalité, elle était étendue par terre, elle entendait des cris se proférer dans la salle, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les entendait, puis soudain, une douleur aiguë la frappa et elle cria. Elle cria de toutes ses forces, du sang coulait de sa bouche et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, qui étaient devenues aussi blanches que la neige. Elle avait mal, recroquevillée par terre, elle ne pensait plus qu'a la douleur, que cela s'arrête, qu'on l'achève.

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Sortez d'ici, tout de suite ! Que quelqu'un emmène Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, annonça le professeur Rogue.

Elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, puis Hermione sentit des bras sous son dos, quelqu'un était en train de la soulever. Mais qui ? Elle entendit des murmures dans la salle, mais tout ce qu'elle aperçu, c'est un visage pâle et maigre, et deux perles grises qui la regardait.

Ensuite plus rien, le néant.

* * *

Point de vue de Drago Malefoy

Pansy rigolait intérieurement. Comment le savait-il ? Tout simplement par Legilimancie. Il pouvait percevoir la moindre pensée, mais ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Il savait quel sort elle allait lui lancer mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas maintenant en tout cas. Et puis pourquoi s'inquiéter pour elle ? Ce n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe après tout, il la détestait tant. Cette fille avait tout pour le faire vomir, pour le dégoûter, cette abominable Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il la vit s'effondrer à terre, puis hurler de douleur, il la regardait sans sourciller, sans aucune expression, le vide total. Il ressentait de la pitié ? Non, pas du tout. Plutôt du dégoût.

Drago entendait des cris de terreur s'élever dans la salle.

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Que quelqu'un emmène Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, dit le professeur Rogue.

Sans même réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il entendait certains élèves murmurer des choses, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

- Où vas-tu comme ça Malefoy ? demanda Ron, énervé.

- Ça se voit non ? J'emmène ta copine Granger à l'infirmerie, répondit Malefoy sur un ton neutre.

- Tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie ?! Je croyais que ça te dégoûtait de toucher une « Sang Impure », rétorqua le roux dont les oreilles devenaient rouges vives.

- Ne te méprend pas Weasley, je l'accompagne parce que c'est mon devoir en tant que Préfet-en-chef, mais crois moi, _j'ai_ envie de vomir, répliqua-t-il d'un air froid.

Malefoy prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, pleins d'élèves l'observant pendant qu'il la portait. C'est vrai que c'était étrange, un Malefoy, un Sang Pur, le Prince des Serpentard en train de porter une Sang de Bourbe, et qui plus est amie d'Harry Potter !

Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, déposa la jeune fille sur un lit, la regarda pendant un instant, puis il sourit et dit :

- Tu es trop faible, si tu savais...

Il s'en alla, la laissant seule.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Quatre heures avec Rogue doit être horrible!ça n'avance pas entre Drago et Hermione mais attendez c'est que le début. Pansy est vraiment trop conne, je la déteste x) (sans blague). La phrase murmurée par Draco ne vous intrigue pas? Posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez ! N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter : FleurCauldwell._

_Ps : Au prochain chapitre : on avance un peu plus avec une nouvelle intrigue ;)_

_ Allez à bientôt ! xxx_


End file.
